


故事里的故事之Olaf的日记3——一周的梦

by ModestUnclePenguin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestUnclePenguin/pseuds/ModestUnclePenguin
Summary: Olaf小可爱日记的第三篇
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	故事里的故事之Olaf的日记3——一周的梦

又名《你不能做梦梦见别的公主，更别说梦见一群公主了》

书房里十分安静，只听见我的羽毛笔在纸上沙沙作响，我正聚精会神地写着我上个月在北地的见闻。不是什么优美风景，那些我以后会写，甚至还会画下来（等我学会画画后），我现在记载的是上周在北地的时候，Elsa为我讲述的她曾经做过一周的“奇怪”的梦。  
学校放假了，作为假期礼物，我被Elsa带去北地居住一段时间，当然我会在周五和Elsa回城堡，周一一早再返还北地。刚到北地的前一个星期我非常兴奋，经常晚上睡不着，为了让我能好好入睡，Elsa决定给我讲睡前故事。以前基本上都是Anna给我讲的，浪漫的，奇怪的，甚至恐怖的都有。Elsa讲的据她说是她不久前做的梦，还持续了一个星期。  
门被轻轻叩响，Anna打开门进来，我抬起头打了招呼后继续埋头书写。她显然很好奇，因为平时我总是跑过去扑进她的怀抱。  
“Olaf你这是刻苦学习吗？Kai说你已经一个下午没有出书房了。”  
“Nope，我在写故事。”  
“什么故事，快让我看看。”  
Anna即使现在是阿伦戴尔的Queen了，但她的好奇心还和以前一样。  
“是关于Elsa梦的故事。”我这么一说Anna更感兴趣了。正好我也快写完了，就放下了笔准备跟她说起了那个梦，不对，那些梦。  
Anna开始翻看我的“著作”，不过还没等我开口，我就发现Anna的脸色突然严肃起来，刚看了一会儿就突然合上了我写的故事书、一脸正色地问我：  
“Olaf，你仔细给我说说Elsa做的这些梦。”  
我清了清喉咙，开始给她讲述。  
“第一个梦是关于一个女孩，她的妈妈很早离开了她，她父亲给她又找了一个继母。可是继母和继母的两个女儿却百般为难她，让她去干各种家务。有一天王子要选妃，她的神仙教母为她变出了美丽的裙子，还有一双水晶鞋，但是这些魔法会在午夜十二点消失。女孩和王子在舞会上一见钟情，可惜在十二点到来之前女孩必须离开，匆忙之中她的一只水晶鞋掉了。王子后来凭借这只水晶鞋找到了她，从此幸福地生活在了一起。”  
“呵呵，这不是Elsa自己都吐槽过的一见钟情吗？不能和刚见面的人结婚。”Anna撇撇嘴，“那第二个呢？”  
“第二个是一位美人鱼，拥有甜美的歌声，她是那片海域海洋之王的女儿。”  
“这么说是一位公主了？”  
“她是人鱼，她的父亲对人类的态度很不友好，但她向往人类的生活。一次她救了落水的王子并爱上了他，为了能和他在一起，她用自己的歌声换来了腿。”  
“等等，这个故事我爸爸给我们讲过，是一个丹麦人写的，最后这个美人鱼没能让王子爱上她，变成了泡沫。”  
“Elsa当时也是这样给我说的，但她最后梦到的结局是小美人鱼最后和王子幸福地生活在一起了。”  
“又是幸福地生活在一起了，那第三个呢？”Anna一脸疑惑加问号。  
“第三个还是公主，不对，确切的说是关于一个穷小子。他意外获得神灯，并在灯神的帮助下变成王子与公主相爱，最后他们一起战胜了邪恶的国师，幸福的生活在了一起。对了，他们还有飞毯，就是那种会飞的地毯！”  
“Wait，what？为什么Elsa会做这种公主与王子的梦？她原来也当过公主不假，但我从来不记得她对这种故事感兴趣啊？”  
我当时光顾着听故事去了，怎么把这一出给忘了？  
“Anna，你还听吗？”我感觉她有一丢丢生气了，有点不敢往下讲了。  
“你继续，我倒要看看她还梦见了哪些公主。”  
“好像后面就没有公主了。”我挠挠头，仔细回想了一下，“第四个是一个部落首领的女儿，她爱上了对于她的族人来说是仇人的男人，好像是这个男人属于入侵者，这个女孩是当地的土著。她尽了自己最大的努力来维持和平，最后……嗯……没有在一起。”  
“这次居然没有幸福地生活在一起？”  
“真的没在一起，我当时还追问了。”这应该是我当时听的最惋惜的一个了。  
“那第五个呢？”Anna似乎来了兴趣。  
“这个就更厉害了，她来自东方的一个历史悠久的国度，她的父亲曾经为国效力，征战沙场。可是她父亲后来老了却又遇上征兵，她不忍心让年老的父亲再上战场，于是女扮男装替父从军。她后来在战场上利用地形消灭敌军，却暴露了身份被赶出了队伍。偶然她听见残余的敌军在商量阴谋，赶去京城，解救了百姓，国王，不对，他们那里不叫国王，叫什么来着……”我使劲挠我头上那几根“头发”，却想不起来Elsa当时说的最高统治者叫什么了，“总之她最后为她的家族赢得了无上的荣誉。”  
“没有和谁幸福地生活在一起？”  
“Elsa说有个将军似乎喜欢她。”  
“忠义英勇，是栋梁之才，她的国度因为拥有她而幸运。”Anna到底还是阿伦戴尔的Queen，“这位女孩不管在哪里都能有一番大作为。”  
“接下来这位是个满怀梦想的姑娘，她希望拥有一家自己的餐厅。但是一个偶然她遇到了遭遇诅咒变成青蛙的王子。”  
“怎么又来王子了？”Anna一听见王子脸色又变了。  
“这个，是只青蛙王子，她需要公主的一个吻才能恢复正常。可这个女孩不是公主，所以她吻了王子不但没有解除诅咒，反而自己还被诅咒了，变成了一只青蛙。两只青蛙经历了各种冒险爱上了彼此，最后打破诅咒恢复了人形……”  
“然后幸福地生活在了一起。”  
“恭喜Anna，你会抢答了。”  
“你这说了几个了，还剩几个啊？”  
“还有最后一个了，是一位住在海洋上的女孩，她的部落在很远很远的海上，那片海离阿伦戴尔非常远，与我们的海都没有交接，她的父亲也是一族首领。可是部落缺遇到了怪事，植被食物等开始石化，眼看就要陷入困境充满危机。她独自一人踏上了寻找真相解决办法的航程。最后她将被偷走的海洋之心（？）物归原主，生活恢复正常，她也带领着她的族人踏上了新的旅程。”  
“哇，远航啊，那可是充满了危险。”Anna对这位航海女孩表示赞许，“被继母虐待的女孩，美人鱼，坐飞毯的公主，部落首领的女儿，代替父亲上战场的女战士，变成青蛙的姑娘，还有那个扬帆远航的女孩，一共七个。”  
“对，Elsa说这个梦她做了一个星期，那一周的每天晚上都能梦见一个。”  
“这些也不都是公主，我还以为她好公主那口呢？”Anna小声嘀咕，但我还是听见了。  
“后来Elsa说她又做了一个梦，梦见这七个女孩，还有Rapunzel和Merida两位姨妈，那位Princess Aurora也在，另外有两位不认识的女孩，她们一起在一个城堡里加冕成为了公主，所以这些故事里的主角们最后都成为了公主。”我拿起羽毛笔准备继续书写。  
“哼，原来她真的是好公主那一口，可惜啊，非常不好意思，我现在是Queen。”Anna撅起了她的嘴，突然她好像想到了什么，“她连续七天梦见这些公主，也就是说，她在周末晚上即使是在城堡里，她梦见的是别的公主？”  
“Anna，你生气了吗？”我感觉她说话的声音提升了一个度。  
“我没有！她明明就睡……咳咳，我明明就在她旁边她居然还做梦梦见别的公主！”

这样的Anna应该是在生气，我写的故事书并没有为她带来快乐，所以我应不应该停笔，或者把故事书扔进火炉里烧了？我不知道该怎么办，我只知道这周五会有大事发生。  
周五，Elsa回来了，但今晚的饭桌“硝烟弥漫”。Anna穿上了她许久没穿的绿裙子，我记得那是Elsa在给她过十三年后的第一个生日时用魔法改修过的，上面有Anna最喜欢的向日葵。Anna穿上这身衣服，我仿佛又看到了当年的Princess Anna。Elsa正准备拿起桌上的巧克力，看见Anna这身打扮，显然是愣住了，拿巧克力的手停在了半空。  
“Anna你怎么突然穿起以前的衣服了？”  
“偶尔也怀念一下当公主的时光，这样说不定就能进入一个梦幻的梦中。”  
Elsa依旧一头雾水，但我好像听出了不对劲儿，我吓得牙齿都在颤抖，不安地咬着自己的手指。  
“Anna你最近是在钻研文学吗？”  
Elsa你大事不妙了，我在心里默默祈祷。  
“没什么，就是怀念一下。”  
“你穿起来还是那么好看！”  
“所以能进入你的梦乡吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
“我怕不能，因为我已不再是公主。”  
“？？？”  
不行了，我受不了了！  
“我现在就去把我写的那本故事书烧掉，请你们好好说清楚吧！”  
都是我的错，我不该把Elsa给我讲的这些事情写出来，如果我不写出来，Anna就不会看见，如果Anna没看见，也就不会这么伤心生气，如果Anna没有伤心没有生气……  
Elsa突然笑了，但她马上整理好面部表情让自己“严肃”，Anna往嘴里塞了好几块巧克力，脸颊鼓得像花栗鼠。Elsa替她擦掉嘴角沾上的巧克力，以一个很标准的骑士礼单膝跪下。  
“那请问Princess Anna，你觉得那些公主怎么样？”  
我的面部都快扭曲了，Elsa这是哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“很好啊，善良勇敢，敢于冒险，有责任有担当，说真的她们都是很棒的女孩子。”  
这些品质你也有啊，Anna！我的内心在咆哮。  
“是的，她们很美好，但只能是我梦里的一个个故事，让我以旁观者的角度观看。但有一位公主，是我梦里的太阳，我不再是那个看故事的人，而是参与者，她的故事我都有参与。”  
“那你还会继续梦见那位公主吗？”  
Elsa却摇摇头，“The perfect Princess is gone, now is a perfect Queen，但不变的是我还在继续参与。”  
呼，我终于舒了一口气，弥漫了城堡好几天的酸味终于消散殆尽。  
“让我也吃一口巧克力吧，你都吃了那么多了。”Elsa看着花栗鼠Anna终于把她嘴里的巧克力咽下去了。  
然后Anna趁着Elsa伸手拿巧克力的空档，迅速地再次将嘴里塞满了。Elsa见状也顾不上她那标准的骑士礼了，场面瞬间变成了巧克力大战。  
“我也要吃，我也要吃！”这么高兴的时刻怎么能不来块巧克力！  
“Olaf，听说你在写故事？”  
“对啊！”很快我的嘴里也塞满了，“但我还没写完，我怎么忘了这里以前也有两位公主，而现在是两位女王，这么好的故事不写下来，太对不起我的文学天赋了！”  
我此话一出Elsa和Anna睁大了眼睛，她们不约而同地看了看彼此，又看了看巧克力。  
“我，嗝，我要写好多她们的故事，嗝，我是怎么诞生的，她们，是怎么解放魔法森林的，嗝，还有阿伦戴尔的城堡生活,嗝……”我怎么感觉我的身体有点轻飘飘的，眼前的Elsa和Anna也飘起来了……  
“这是酒心巧克力……Olaf你还好吗？”  
怎么Elsa和Anna的声音也是飘的？  
“I'm fin……”  
后记：Elsa和Anna定下规定，我在成年以前不许再碰酒心巧克力，什么时候我才能成年啊！


End file.
